The invention relates to an apparatus for rounding and conveying onwards sheet-metal blanks for can bodies, having
first and second bending rolls, through between which a sheet-metal blank can be moved, PA1 a deflecting member which is disposed behind the bending rolls in the direction of movement of the sheet-metal blank and at which the sheet-metal blank can be deflected away from the first bending roll and round the second bending roll out of its original direction of movement, PA1 a catch ledge to catch the edge of the sheet-metal blank which is leading in the original direction of movement, PA1 at least one pair of conveying members for the axial onward movement of the rounded sheet-metal blank, and PA1 a guide rail along which the rounded sheet-metal blank is guided with its longitudinal edges close beside one another during its axial onward movement. PA1 the two conveying members are pivotally mounted in a sliding carriage which can be reciprocated in the longitudinal direction of the guide rail, PA1 a rocker is also mounted on the carriage in such a manner that reciprocating movements of the carriage are converted into pivoting of the rocker, and PA1 disposed on the rocker are cams whereby pivotal movements of the conveying members towards and away from one another are controlled.
In an apparatus of this type known from DE 3330171 A1, each sheet-metal blank to be rounded travels in succession through a conveying station, a preliminary bending station and a bending station. Each of these stations comprises a pair of horizontal rolls disposed one above the other. In the preliminary bending station, prebending members are arranged behind the roll gap and ensure that the sheet is bent backwards and forwards in order to enter the bending station as free of stresses as possible. Disposed in front of the roll gap of the bending station are upper and lower guide members between which the sheet-metal blank is guided. Disposed behind the roll gap of the bending station is a deflection member which bends the sheet-meet blank round the lower bending roll. Formed at the underside of the lower guide member disposed in front of the roll gap of the bending station is a catch ledge of hook-shaped section which catches the edge of the rounded sheet-metal blank which was leading in the former direction of movement. As soon as the trailing edge of the sheet-metal blank has left the roll gap of the bending station, the heet-metal blank is displaced axially by a pair of entrainment members as a result of which its former leading and trailing edges, which are now directed longitudinally in the new axial direction of movement, are each pushed into a groove in a guide rail of Z-shaped section. The guide rail begins at an axial spacing beyond the bending rolls and ends immediately in front of a pair of electrode rollers of a welding station in which the longitudinal edges of the sheet-metal blank are welded together. The entrainment members which push the sheet-metal blank away from the bending station into the guide rail of Z-shaped section are arranged in pairs on an endless conveyor chain. Extending along the guide rail is a further chain conveyor with entrainment members likewise arranged in pairs which push the sheet-metal blank further forwards until it is caught by the electrode rollers.